Why did I do that?
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: Lily looks back on her actions and acts upon her thoughts. Summary sucks, I know. Rated for swears. Not a romance, at least not now. WARNING: OOCness!  slight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hello to you all, before I forget, I am not Joanne Rowling, but rather myself. (You are getting no more information than that)

This is a story about Lily sort of looking back on how she has been treating others, and how she responds to that.

This story really didn't come out like it was supposed to, so the beginning might sort of conflict with the rest of it, but whatever. :P So anyways, on with the story.

Lily Evan's Point of View

* * *

><p>"Urg! Why does he always do the most arrogant things? Even if I just want to have a civilized conversation with him, and maybe put all of our "conflicts" behind and become friends with him, like you," here I pointed a finger at the girls sitting on the beds in a line inside the sixth year girl dormitory. "Keep on telling me to, because he "keeps on making stupid mistakes around me, because he loves me so much" I was getting very sarcastic and bitchy now, and I knew it. But I was just so wrapped up in my emotions, I couldn't control it. Here Marlene interrupted.<p>

"We never said that! That was probably Remus!" Mary perked up at the mention of her long time crush, showing that she wasn't even listening to me; I took this opportunity, and used this to my advantage.

"Oh, don't worry Mary; your crush hasn't done anything wrong. Just you, not listening to me rant about Potter!" I was almost hysterical. Mary looked terrified. And so did Marlene and Alice for that matter. Dorcas was apparently practicing her poker face, but I couldn't let that bother me.

Trying to get myself together to be able to throw my next accusation about Potter at the girls, I sat down on the bed and thought about what I had just said. As my own words sunk in I realized just how terrible I was acting to my friends, the people that calmed me down when Potter did something horrible to me, like the last time, turning my eyes that marvelous caramel brown of his own eyes. And saying that that is what our daughter would look like when she was our age. My eyes wouldn't turn back to normal for a WEEK! Wait, did I really just think that? That Potter had marvelous eyes? No, no, he's an arrogant to-rag, a selfish little git, a, a, oh god no!

"Lily? Lily? Are you okay? You've been crying and rocking back in forth for the past five minutes," Alice, the most timid of us all, notified me.

I snapped out of my reverie, and noticed that she was correct. Tears were streaking down my face, and the other girls were looking at me with a look that was half terrified and half concerned. Looking at their faces I really saw just how scared they were of me, as if I was a bomb that could go off at any second. I was used to the students younger than us looking at me like that, hell; even some of the older students looked at me like that sometimes. But friends shouldn't be scared of their friends. "I'm sorry," I sobbed clutching onto the closest person to me, which unfortunately for Dorcas, was her.

"Why are you sorry Lily?" she persuaded me, clearly understanding the array of emotions that had probably just been displayed across my face.

"Friends shouldn't be scared of friends, and all of you are terrified of me," I looked up at all of them sorrow in my eyes, silently pleading with them to forgive me.

As the four girls glanced at each other, I closed my eyes, too scared to see the judgment on their faces. When Marlene softly said, "Lily, look at us," and unclenched Dorcas form my grip, turning me to look at her, "Lily, we aren't scared of you, we're just, um . . ." she looked at the others for assistance.

"Cautious?" offered a meek Mary.

Marlene snapped up the word, "Yes, yes, that's it Lily, we are just a little cautious of you at times." In a tone that was obviously supposed to be reassuring; but in reality, was anything but. She still sounded scared of me.

Myself, still emotionally spent, and the tears still coming down my face, responded, "Oh come on Marlene, don't even try to make me feel better, I'm a horrible friend and I know it, I scare you and yell at you when you do nothing wrong. No one should do that. I'm even harsher to Potter than he deserves. So what? He does some pranks, so do others, but do I yell at them like I yell at Potter? No. I'm just not being just." All the girls looked at me as if I was an alien that had come from the moon. "What?" I asked them, one hundred percent confused about why they were looking at me that way.

Dorcas piped up, "Um, Lily, are you sure you're okay? You just talked about James without yelling."

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about, and if I even bring him up any more people expect me to start yelling. I have to go apologize to him." After a moments silence, I continued, "anybody know where he might be?"

Alice was the first one to respond, "common room?" she suggested.

I stood up and was about to leave to dorm, when Marlene blocked me way, "oh no you aren't," she said.

"Mar, let me go, please. I have to do this." I was practically begging now.

"Oh, I'm going to let you go alright, James deserves an apology. But I can't let you go looking like that." She continued.

"Looking like what? I look fine." But out of the corner of my eye I saw Mary, Alice and Dorcas shaking their heads at me, and that let an inkling of suspicion enter my voice.

Marlene dragged me over to the bathroom, and her stash of hair supplies and make-up. But before she did anything, she positioned me in front of the mirror and demanded, "look."

I did what she said, and looked. In all honestly I didn't look that bad, I mean, people could look worse, and I sure knew that the quidditch players did after a practice in rain. See the problem is not something that I really did, if I was to talk to James, then why not let him really see me? But by Marlene's standards, I was probably a negative one hundred on the beauty scale at the moment, and no guy was to see me like that. And I knew, that this would turn into a big and bloody fight if I put up a fight, so I relented, and told her, "You can fix my hair, to make it like I normally have it, and if you want get the tear streaks to disappear, and even deruffle (**A/N** is that even a word?) my clothes. But under no circumstances are you to "beautify" me in anyway, other than the things that I just listed. Is that understood Marlene?"

I could see the internal battle that she was having within herself, but in the end, she agreed to my terms, with a small, "okay," that somehow managed to convey just how much she wanted to put some makeup on my face.

* * *

><p>As I walked down the steps to the common room, I could hear Potter and Black laughing at something, hearing them, reality sunk in, and I really realized that I was about to apologize to Potter, the guy that the whole school knew I hated. The guy that forced Severus to call me that name. The guy that has asked me out or tormented me in some sort of way at least once a day, that was the guy that I was about to apologize to.<p>

I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye, and she gave me a small nod, along with the words, "You can't back out now Lily, and you apologizing to him will only make you stronger in the end." Somehow, those words reassured me, and I went around the final curve with renewed confidence in my step. I knew that it didn't seem as if I had been crying my eyes out just ten minutes earlier.

As I walked into the common room, I spotted the Marauders, Potter was sitting on the chair closest to the fire, with Remus sprawled on the floor in front of him, reading a book, and Black was conversing with Potter and sitting on the arm rest of his chair. Peter was nowhere to be found.

As I walked to them, the girls went off to our usual spot to wait for me, and supervise. The closer I got to Potter the more people looked at me, because it had become an usual occurrence for me to have a yelling throw down in the common room with Potter, usually either starting or ending with him asking me out. But this time, I didn't have that mad glint in my eye, this time, I was calm.

When I was just a couple steps away, I saw Black nudge Potter and say, "Prongs, I think Lily-flower there finally broke, she is coming to you voluntarily."

This caught Remus's attention; he looked up, and commented, as if on the weather, "She isn't mad at you this time, try to keep it that way, will you?" before going back to his book.

Hearing this, I smiled. Remus was the one marauder that was actually okay, I wasn't really sure why he hung out with the rest of them. Of course, I knew about his lycanthropy, and that he was an amazing person with a great heart. Maybe there was something more there . . . _Lily! Focus! You are to apologize to Potter._ I chided myself.

As I stopped in front of him, he opened his mouth to start speaking, but I got there before him, "don't speak," I warned, "or else I might get to angry to tell you what I want to tell you."

"I would listen to her if I were you," Remus interjected, before Potter could get anything in.

I looked over to the girls to steel myself for the reactions that were sure to come, and I saw that now the whole common room was deadly silent, and still, all eyes, locked onto the foursome that we created, Potter, Black, Remus, and I. But as my eyes locked with Alice's' she gave me another reassuring nod, and I looked back at Potter. Took a deep breath, and began.

"Look Po-Ja-Potter. I just wanted to say," I took a deep breath, "that I'm sorry for how I have acted to you for the past approximately, really just a little less, than six years. I have yelled at you for the smallest actions, actions that everybody does. Heck, even I probably do them. I have yelled at you for doing things that I was wishing that I could do without ruining my image. Some of the time I yelled at you was just to keep up the image of myself that I had created." Looking the shimmer of hope that had entered Potter's eyes, I quickly added, "No this does not mean that I will go out with you," as an afterthought, I added, "at least not now," but it was so low that I don't think anyone could of heard it. Not even Remus with his enhanced hearing. I continued on with my tirade. "So I was hoping, that maybe, I could stop yelling at you as much, if you maybe stopped pranking harmless people and asking me out as much. So I guess I came down here for two reasons, to ask for forgiveness, and also to propose that both of us sort of calm down in our own areas and have a sort of truce." I took another deep breath, "again, I'm sorry."

I slowly turned around through the mass of staring bodies back to my dorm. But before they boys got out of my hearing range, I heard Potter ask the rest, "So what am I supposed to call her now? Lily? Evans? Lily-Flower?"

Remus replied, "I don't know, why don't you ask her, just don't ruin it for Merlin's sake! She is finally being nice to you!"

In reply to that, Potter yelled out, "OI EVANS! What am I to call you now?"

I slowly turned around, and glared at him, "Evans, Potter, you are to call me Evans, and I will call you Potter, and you shall not scream at me when I am still only about twenty feet away from you, seeing as all these people are perfectly quiet," I now pointed at the masses surrounding us, not even trying to cover up the fact that they were staring. I again turned around and walked back up to my dorm.

The second I turned to corner, the common room was buzzing, and I heard the portrait of the Fat Lady swinging open and close a couple times. _Great_ I thought _this will be all over the school in less than half an hour and we still have dinner. Thank goodness we have class tomorrow. There is no way I could be holed up in the dormitory all day tomorrow._ I had sunk to the floor, and I now stood up, climbed up until I reached my dormitory, and collapsed on my bed. The door to the dormitory swung open and Marlene whooped, "you did great Lily" Way to show all those people that there are other sides to you than the girl that always yells at James!"

"Mar, that made no sense." Dorcas said for me, "But Lily, you did do great, all those people were so stunned by what you did, it was awesome!"

As Mary and Alice also gave their input, both very similar to Marlene's and Dorcas's, I laughed and said, "Thank you all, just can I rest now? I have to start being nice to Potter at dinner tonight, which is in about an hour, and I really need to let that sink in some more." As they let me be, I leaned back, thinking, _what have I done!_

* * *

><p>Oh, and I might of created an OC (Mary) I'm not sure if she actually exists in the Harry Potter world. But whatever, I know that Marlene, Dorcas, and Alice are all real.<p>

Anyways, can you all please review this story, and then also go on to my FictionPress account (same user-name) and look at my stories there.

In your review, tell me if you want me to continue this (there would only be one more installment most likely), or is it okay as it is? Also if no one says that I should continue this, I will put it up for "sale" and you can take this idea and morph it into your own story.

One more thing, this wasn't betaed, so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

**P.S. Hi, I have just updated this, and really, if you read it all again, then I applaud you, and I realize that I should put this at the top, but I don't feel like it, so I just want to say that all this is is me fixing a few minor mistakes, and then also changing Mary dating Remus, to Mary just having a MEGA crush on Remus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hello to you all! **

**Yes, I am back! I just want to say that this is a little shorter than the last chapter, okay, so about a thousand words shorter. But Sev's in this scene, so you need to give me something for that, right? Yeah, okay, or maybe not. Also, I apologize if any of my characters are a little OOC, the one thing that you really need to know, is that I went back into the last chapter, and I edited it a bit, and changed one little thing, which is that Mary is not dating Remus, she just has a MEGA crush on him. And I think that's it, so yeah, enjoy! And please review at the end! **

**Oh, and I almost forgot, I am not Mrs. Rowling. Just a girl having fun, mostly writing this in her free time during school. **

**So, on with the story!**

**Okay, this is just an edit, I basically just fixed spelling and grammar and things like that, the next chapter should be up shortly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As I walked to the Great Hall, I could hear the ballyhoo within. But as my figure got closer and closer to the door, and I was starting to enter people's sight, the room gradually grew quieter. Until, by the time I had fully entered the Great Hall the noise had almost fully diminished, and except for the professors up at the head table, no one ate, and all the students were still, except for a few people here and there who were whispering to a friend, but quickly stopped once they noticed that everybody else was quiet.<p>

I squared my shoulders, made sure my head was up, and continued walking, and just like every other day, I walked to where I normally sat, and sat down. Put some food on my plate, and then turned and asked Alice, making sure that I would speak in such a way that my voice would carry across the vast chamber, "When do you think that these people would stop staring at me?"

Alice, getting what I was trying to do, laughed, and said, "I don't know, when you yell at James again?"

Laughing I replied, "Oh, Alice, don't tempt me, I need to keep up this truce thing."

Marlene now joined the conversation, "or maybe they'll stop staring at you when you finally kiss him?" she said hopefully, but sadly, loud enough to be able to be heard by almost the entire hall, seeing as it had not been brought back to its normal level of noise.

Whispers were spread around the room like a wildfire, and soon the room was back to its normal almost unbearable noise level. But I just pouted at Marlene while Mary, Dorcas, and Alice laughed.

Until suddenly, Alice tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to Potter a couple of people away from us, who was looking at me with so much hope in his eyes that it looked as if he was just going to walk on over and kiss me, which looked to be exactly what Black was egging him on to do. While Remus chuckled fondly at the two boys and Peter just sat there, shoveling food into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

I looked back at the girls, saying as I did so, "If he will always look at me like that, "gesturing towards the guy in question, who was still staring at me, "then I will either have to call this truce like thing off. I just can't stand those lovesick eyes of his staring at me without either yelling at him for staring at me, or just giving in."

The eyes of Dorcas and Mary suddenly narrowed and filled with a burning hatred that I knew was only directed towards one person, my old friend, Severus Tobias Snape. I braced myself, and slowly turned around, as I did so, I saw out of the corner of my eye, the girls reaching for their wands, as well as Black and Potter reaching for theirs.

By the time I was fully facing him, I could tell that he had also seen the actions of the aforementioned people. Taking a breath I asked him, "What do you want, Sev . . . er . . us . . . Snape?" At the end realizing that we were no longer friends, but rather enemies.

Me not calling him 'Sev' anymore had apparently struck a chord, even though it has been occurring for a while now, for he flinched, when I continued saying his name. But undeterred, he regained his composure and said, "Is it true?" and without giving me any time to respond, continued, "Are you and Potter," he spit out his name, as if it was the dirtiest word in the world, "dating?" His horror at the very thought showed in his voice and facial expression.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed, I mean, had it really gotten so out of proportion that the population of Hogwarts now thought that Potter and I were dating? Or, maybe that's the milder version, it could be a lot worse . . . my thoughts trailed off.

Coming back to Earth, where Sev, Snape was looking worriedly at me, I said, "Are you crazy? Why the Hades would you think that?" My fascination with Greek mythology kicking in.

A slight smile dance upon Se-napes lips, before he said, in his usual tone of voice, "that, Lily, is one of the tamer versions of the story that has been going around the school."

_Knew it_ I thought to myself. But on the outside, I scoffed, "oh please, you truly think that suddenly, overnight, I would be all over Po-Ja-James?" saying 'James' just to spite Se-nape.

His reaction was somewhat comical, when hearing me use his enemy's, our shared enemy, for so long; first name. Je drew back, as if receiving a physical blow. Still flustered he said, "Well, it sure looks like it! Using his first name like that! How could you? You always said that you would never fall for his tricks and lies, that you would sooner rot in hell!"

I couldn't help myself, "Severus Tobias Snape! You watch your language!" Thinking to myself _hypocrite. _

"You care about language when our language is on the line?"

"Ha! Our friendship is on the line? Our friendship ended last year when you called me a mudblood! So don't even try to apologize right now, or tell me anything about our, "supposed" friendship, because there is nothing there!" And again, I was the center of attention. "Now, please, leave me alone! And stop giving me cause to make a scene!" (**A/N** Wow, that's a lot of exclamation marks…)

With that I turned around and said to Dorcas, "So, when's the next Quidditch match?" Signifying that I was finished conversing with Snape.

Dorcas, being the amazing person that she is, got it immediately and said, "The big Gryffindor/Slytherin match for the house cup is coming up this weekend, why?" Or maybe she didn't really get it . . .

"Oh, uh . . ." _quickly_ I thought to myself, _why do I need to know?_

But this time I was saved by Alice, "Oh, she said that she would help me with my charms!"

Mary, just coming back to Earth from having spaced off, was confused, "What? Why would Alice need help with Charms? She's great at charms! And why was Snape just stalking off after starting at the top of Lily's head?"

Marlene, Alice, Dorcas and I shared a look before bursting into laughter. Poor Mary was just more confused than ever. But suddenly her eyes lit up and we all immediately knew that Remus was either standing right behind us, or coming close to us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, here I am at the bottom of the page, what can I say? Hm, what about... REVIEW! pwease? (my failed attempt at puppy dog eyes are to be inserted here) **

**The more reviews I get the faster I will try to get to work on the next chapter! **

**Okay, bye! I need to go start memorizing my Forensics introduction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N One; I am not J.K. Rowling, I would never think of killing Ron, (no offense to Joanne intended).**

**Two; I have been asked to ask all of you if you know what a facepalm is, and if you believe that one is appropriate in the context that it has been used in this installment. **

**Three; I have also been asked to remind you that there is a OOCness in my story, so if you don't like OOCness, for lack of a better phrase, get out. **

**Four; I was going to say something else here, but I forgot. Oh, yes, if you see anything that you think is to Americanized, then please tell me. **

**Five; And here is the chapter**

**Six; oh, and I came up, with over half this chapter when I was closer to asleep than awake.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I knew that normally, Remus was with the other three Marauders, so before I turned around, I glanced over at where the foursome had been sitting. I saw that no one was there and threw a quick look at the rest of the table, establishing that they had either left or were right behind me. Felling pretty positive that I could eliminate the first option, I filled with dread as I slowly turned around.<p>

Behind me, in the normal marauder formation; Potter and Black in front, then Remus diagonally behind Black, and Peter diagonally behind Potter.

Potter and Black both were looking at me; Remus was glancing at Mary and then looking away, trying, and failing, to be discreet about it. Peter was staring at his shoes.

Taking a deep breath, I ask, "Yes Potter? What do you want?"

He looks at me, and needs a jab from Black to be able to start talking, "Oi! Pads! What was that for?"

"You were staring at flower here again."

"Well you didn't need to jab me!"

"Um, yes, I did."

Remus juts in, "James, Sirius, stop it! I thought that we came here so that James could talk to Lily."

Potter looked at Remus: "Oh yes, Lily." He then turns to look at me, and waits until I stop glaring at Remus to say, "So, Evans; Lily, can I call you Lily now? Because I couldn't help overhearing your little conversation with Snivellus."

_Hm, yeah right,_ _I'm just positive that you "couldn't help it"_ I thought as he continued talking.

Saying, "And in it, you used my first name."

I interrupted, "that was only to spite Snape, and it means absolutely nothing."

But Potter just continued on, "and you barely stumbled over it," childlike enthusiasm shone in his eyes, "which means that you must have practiced!"

"Potter, James is a _very_ common name."

Undeterred he continued on, "So, anyway, can we call each other by our first named now? Become friends? And then maybe later something else?"

_Has someone put a babbling charm on him or something? _I thought, glancing around me at my friends, trying to convey my thought. My eyes rested on Marlene, who was barely suppressing back laughter. To test my theory I turned back to Potter, who has his mouth open as if he was about to start talking, "hold that thought," I told him, "I need to converse with the girls."

And yet, I could still hear Potter talking behind me, he was now comparing his supposed love for me to Quidditch.

My suspicion had been proven correct, "Okay, now why did you put the babbling charm on Potter?" I asked Marlene.

Marlene, still holding back laughter, only managed to shake her head and point to Black.

We all turned to look at a very scared looking Black, resisting the urge to yell at him by continuously reminding myself that two scenes were enough for one day. After taking a moment to make sure that I wouldn't erupt at him, I asked, "Why? Just, why? Why must you do this to me? To him?" I gestured to Potter, who was now saying how calling each other by our first names would only enhance our truce.

Black looked relieved and surprised that I didn't yell at him. He seemed to be thinking over his answer to me, to make it the most logical one, and obviously he failed, for his response was, "It's funny?"

_This is the perfect face palm moment_, I thought to myself. Apparently, Remus and I thought along the same track, for he was doing one to himself now. Out loud, I said, "really Black? That's all that you can say? It's funny?"

"No! That is not all that I can say! And I am proving that right now, in talking to you!" He retorted.

"Oh please, Black, that isn't funny. And you know exactly what I mean by that."

"Really? Well, I disagree. It was very funny in my opinion. And Marlene thinks so to. Right Mars?"

I turned to look at Marlene, who was still suppressed giggles, but every once in a while she would point something out that Potter did to the other girls, minus, Mary, who was still throwing glances at Remus, and then entering another wave of barely suppressed laughter.

"Right, Mars?" Black asked Marlene, "Marsbunny! Do you agree with me?"

His use of Marlene's favorite nickname finally caught her attention and brought it to Black and I.

"What? She threw a deadly glare over to Black.

"Do you agree with me?" Knowing that he had done wrong, Black puppy dog eyed Marlene, which, surprisingly, he was very good at.

Marlene, being unable to resist Black's puppy dog eyes for over two seconds, immediately caved and said, "of course I agree with you, honey."

"You don't even know what you're agreeing with, Mars!" I protested.

"But I sure can guess that it's about the babbling curse on Potter, and that Sirius is asking me if I find it to be funny, which I do."

_Damn you and the obviousness of the situation_, I thought. Outside, I pouted, and said, "Fine, you were right, but must you agree with him? I mean, just listen to Potter, he is saying the most inappropriate things about me!"

Marlene just laughed. "Oh, but Lily, that's the funny part."

While he was talking, Potter had been listening in to our conversation, and now said, "This is not funny! Take this charm off of me right now! Do it now, Pads, or else revenge will be mine!" He laughed a laugh, which I never thought his vocal cords would be able to produce, that made him sound really sinister, evil, crazy, and … girlish? Potter also looked confused, but Black on the other hand, whipped his head around, obviously recognizing the laugh. His eyes went first to the Slytherin table, noticing that almost all the Slytherins where looking at the doors to the great Hall, and he looked there too. When he saw who was standing there, he looked murderous. "Bellatrix," he muttered.

At the opposite end of the chamber, Dumbledore stood up, his eyes losing some of their twinkle, and he looked slightly apprehensive. "Bellatrix Black, or should I call you Bellatrix Lestrange now? He stopped, waiting for a response.

The one that he got from her was haughty: "You can call me whatever you want, but to everyone else in this hall I am to be known as the great and feared Bellatrix Black Lestrange."

"Well then, Mrs. Lestrange, can you please tell us why you are here?"

"Well, you see," the women began, "I was at Hogsmead for a gathering of some family and friends-"

"Death Eaters and Schmoldemort," muttered Black.

"-and there I got some very urgent letters that need to be delivered to my family still here at Hogwarts."

The phrase, "Why not just send them by owl?" Seemed to travel around the Great Hall with great speed. Bellatrix, seeming to know what we were all wondering, continued, "Letters that come with a special message that must be delivered in person."

"Very well then," said Dumbledore, "you may take family members that you need, and talk to them outside the Great Hall."

The lady walked over to the Slytherin table and tapped Narcissa and Regulus Black on the shoulder. They are, respectively, Black's cousin and brother.

Black's family members went off, with the lady shepherding them ahead of her. When suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and cackled like a mad lady. "Nobody is to follows us, or else…" she laughed again, twirling her wand.

Black looked at Potter, who, luckily, somebody had thought to put a silencing charm onto, and asked, "Can I borrow the cloak?"

Potter nodded and pointed to the satchel slung diagonally around his body.

Black smiled in return and took a silvery substance out of the bag. While this was happening, Dumbledore replied to Bellatrix," no one will leave this room; you can be assured of that." As he was speaking his eyes searched out Black and Potter and gave a light wink in their direction. The fabric hard in his grip, Black slouched down and started running towards the doors, and when he almost got to the door he seemed to be completely disappear.

As soon as Black's family members left the hall, as well as, unknown to most, Black himself, the room erupted into noise, as everyone talked about the Black Family.

We for one (Mary, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Remus, Peter, Potter and I, anyway) just sat there, wondering what was to happen to Black and what he will hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, in your review, (PLEASE review) please tell me if you know what a facepalm is, and if the context is okay for one to occur. <strong>

**And again, please, please, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N wow, it has been to long. I'm so sorry, life has just sort of caught up with me, and I was sort of stuck in the middle of this chapter, so it is a little shorter than my other chapters. Only 1,429 words, sorry about that. Again, there might be some OOCness, if you don't like it, tell me, and then stop reading. Um, i'm probably forgetting something that I wanted to tell you... oh, yeah, I like just finished typing this a couple hours ago (I had to do my homework before I could post this) so no one but me edited it, so i'm sorry for any mistakes. Oh, also, I AM NOT JOANNE ROWLING! (Has my point been made?) Um... yeah... well, go on and read!**

* * *

><p>We soon split off into our own little conversations; Remus, Alice, and I were talking about Slughorn's latest Slug Club party, Remus was also conversing with Potter and Peter on a piece of paper that they were passing back and forth. Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas were talking quidditch, with Peter adding a word in here or there on behalf of Potter.<p>

Suddenly I heard a breathless Black say, "Bella's talking to Reg and Cissy about joining the death eaters and Voldemort, Reg seems a little hesitant, but I'm pretty sure he's going to join. Cissy on the other hand said that because Malfoy already had the mark and was part of the Death Eaters she wouldn't get it, but rather support from the sidelines." He continued after a short pause, "They're going to be coming in any moment now," and true to his word, in walked in the threesome.

The lady deposited Sirius's family members at the Slytherin table, and aimed towards Dumbledore a haughty, "good bye," before walking out the great hall.

While this was happening, Remus was laughing, when seeing our confused looks, he told Black, "Sirius, your still under the cloak, we've been listening to air talk."

"Oh hell! Sorry Prongs, guess the secret's out, at least to the girls it is." And with those surprisingly sincere words, Black appeared from his head to his toes, bit, by bit.

I was in shock, "this explains so much!" I exclaimed. Mesmerized, I leaned towards the cloak, wanting to rub it, feel the fabric in between my fingers. I needed to feel it, to truly believe it, even though it made complete sense. Snapping out of my trance like state, I realized that Potter's mouth wasn't moving, meaning that Black must have taken the charm off of him.

Potter smiled and said, "So, the reason we had even come here in the first place, can I call you Lily?"

I had completely forgotten about that. Flustered, I told him, "uh, just, uh, um, give me an, um, moment to, uh, think." Quickly turning to the girls and cast a silencio charm around us, so that the guys wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"Oh, Hippogriffs!" What am I going to so? All of the points that he brought up during the time that I heard him talk about calling each other by our first names, and not anything else were true!" Getting some looks from Marlene and Dorcas, I corrected myself, "okay, so the one thing he said about it enhancing our truce. That is true and I can't really argue that. But on the other hand, only a couple of hours ago, not even, I said that we would continue calling each other by our last names. If I say yes, I'll seem like a hypocrite, if I say no, then I'll be mean, meaner than I already am, and I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and not be so mean! What should I do!" It all just poured out of me, I was a wreck.

After a moment of silence while the girls thought over my dilemma, Mary piped up with one of her spectacular points of logic, "Lily, listen here," she started, "you yourself said that you wanted to start over, that means giving him a chance, and if one of the ways to do that is by calling him by his first name, even if it means going back on what you said earlier today, then you should do it."

The other girls all nodded their agreement, and I could see the logic behind Mary's words, "fine," I consented. And with that, took off the silencing charm surrounding us, and turned to the guys who were now all conversing on the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"Uh-hm," I cleared my throat. They all looked at me, and Potter quickly thrust the paper into his bag. Once all their attention was on me again, I continued on, "I accept your proposal to call each other by our first names, of course, that only entails Potter, I mean James, and I, because as has already been stated, it will only enhance our truce; and it shall also create a friendlier atmosphere between the two of us."<p>

When they all looked at me, in a way that I didn't really expect, I went, "what? I sometimes switch into formal speech, it's happened before, no reason to get surprised over it."

"Alice nudged me with her elbow and whispered, "I don't think that's why they're staring at you."

"Oh." I flushed with embarrassment.

Pot-James was the first to get out of his surprise, "Yahoo! Yes! I told you Moony! I knew it! Ha ha! Yes! Whoo! I get to call the girl of my dreams by her first name! This is the first step towards love! Ya-hoo!" he yelled, while hugging the other three Marauders.

Once Remus understood what Po-James was saying, he protested, "I never said that she wouldn't agree, just that our ear canals might not be completely intact after Lily heard your proposition. But yes, I was wrong; Lily has more self-control than I credited her with. Sorry Lily," the last two words were aimed towards me.

"Oh, uh, it's okay," was my marvelous reply to his apology.

The next marauder to get out of shock was Peter, stuttering, "P-P-Prongs? Li-Li-Lily i-i-is he-he-here."

Black was last, but I had a suspicion that he had never actually gone into shock, "ha! Wormtail here has finally said something worth listening to!"

Ignoring the other's remarks, I focused on Black, telling this, "that isn't very nice! Apologize to Peter at once!"

But Black just laughed, while Peter mumbled, "Thanks Lily."

I then turned my thoughts to what P-James had said, and told him, "the only reason I am doing this is because I have realized that I had previously been acting like a . . . a . . ." I would swear, but I don't so I came up with an alternative, "well, a female dog, if you understand the implication, and I need to change that. And since I was the cruelest to you, I decided to start with you? Ka-pish?" This has absolutely nothing to do with my feelings towards you or anybody else. Not that I have feelings towards anyone, or well, no, I meant that I don't have feelings towards you, other than hatred that is." _Oh Merlin, what a tangle of words I have gotten myself into!_ I thought before continuing on with my spiel, "but as you see now I have gained a level of tolerance towards you, so I don't hate you that much, but I still do, and I just can't get my point across clearly so I'm going to be quiet now and quit my rambling."

I turned to the girls and said to them, "Have any of you done your Astronomy essay? I feel like proof reading them."

Luckily they understood what I really wanted that was to get away from the guys and didn't question my statement.

As we walked out of the now nearly empty Great Hall (it started emptying soon after the lady did), Marlene asked, "so what now?"

"Well I need to finish up my charms essay." Alice told her.

"And I wouldn't mind if Lily did actually proof my Astronomy essay," Mary added on.

"I wouldn't mind if Lily looked at my Arithmacy work," Dorcas continued.

"So, summing it all up, homework?" I laughed.

Marlene pouted, "But I don't want to do homework!"

"Then read," I told her, "or just finish up your homework for the next week so you have time to have fun after classes."

She pouted again, "Lils, you're too smart for our own good."

Alice laughed, "Don't you mean Lily's own good? Not ours."

"No, I don't, she's too smart for our own good. She makes points that you can't argue."

Mary but in, "so you actually have to do your work?"

We had reached the Gryffindor common room; I said the password and we all clambered in. Marlene and Mary continued to bicker as we all went up to our dorm room to get whatever we wanted to work on, or do. Personally I took all my homework to double check it, as well as "A Midsummer Night's Dream", by William Shakespeare.

After gathering all our supplies we went back down to the common room and settled in.

Three hours later, we had all finished our homework, and where in bed, asleep; dreaming our separate dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So, two questions for you guys (cookies to everyone who actually answers them), one, do you think I made James overreact a little bit? <strong>

**And two, does Peter stutter to much?**

**Also, thank you so so so soooooo much for all your wonderful reviews, i'm to tired (and lazy) to list them all, so I'm just going to have one mass thank you to everyone right now, and soon I will try to list everybody. **

**Um, review please, and just tell me what you think. Again, if you don't like the OOCness, get out (just like my friend Jewel has DON"T HATE ON HER! SHE JUST THINKS I WENT TO OOC SHE IS ENTITELED TO HER THOUGHTS! DON"T GO ALL HATING ON HER)**

**OH! I remembered what I wanted to say, can you guys all go on over to Dobwig the HouseOwl page, they have some AWESOME stories, and then after you check out those stories, why don't you shimmie on over to FictionPress, and go to Pheonix Light's page, where they (same person) have adopted one of my abandoned stories, and are doing a very good job with it. (It's progressing a lot faster under her supervision than it ever would under mine :P) So, yes I know I am asking a lot of you, but it would mean so much to both of us if you went on over and read her stories. **

**And don't forget to review! (Her stories as well)**

**And, yeah, I think that's it. BYE! I must go to sleep now, or else I will never wake up on time. **


End file.
